thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield/Biography
Background Born Prince Thorin II in the year 2746 of the Third Age, Thorin Oakenshield was the son of Prince Thráin, grandson of King Thrór and the older brother of Frerin (born in TA 2751) and Dís (born in TA 2760) Around twenty-four years old, Thorin was on the balcony and heard the winds picking up. Instantly, Thorin knew it was Smaug, the last fire-drake of the North, ordering Balin to sound the alarm as they were under attack. After he destroyed Dale, Thorin led a company of men to face the dragon as it entered, but Smaug killed everyone and only Thorin survived. The dwarves saw they were no match for the fire-drake and retreated out of the Mountain. Thorin fled with his people while also forcing his grandfather out of the mountain after Thrór tried to take back the Arkenstone. Seeing Thranduil, Thorin and his people came to Thranduil for help, but the elves turned them away, causing Thorin to have a hatred of Elves. The once proud race was forced to flee into exile and forced to find work wherever they could find it, to which Thorin never forgave, nor did he ever forget. The Battle of Moria During the war between Orcs of Moria and the Dwarves of Erebor, Thorin participated in such war. Thorin tries to run off and exact his revenge on Azog the Defiler. His father, Thráin, does not allow Thorin to go any further. This was the last time Thorin saw his father alive as Thráin disappears and never returns. He faced Azog the Defiler and earned the name, Oakenshield after using an oaken branch as a shield. During the battle, Thorin lost three of family members. His grandfather was killed, Frerin died and his father went missing. After the battle, he searched body after body for his father, and found no sign of him (The Desolation of Smaug, An Unexpected Journey). Thorin was left with his only sister, who later gave birth to two sons, named Fíli and Kíli and helped his sister raise her sons, becoming a father figure towards them, he told them tales of the mountain that they once originated from. Search for Thráin Far into the east, far from the Blue Mountains, Thorin was searching for the places his father was last seen. He fallowed the rumor but found no sign of Thráin was found. Thorin then settled in Bree at the inn of the Prancing Pony. He was nearly killed by assassins until Gandalf intervened and sat in front of him. This is how Thorin met Gandalf there in Bree, on the borders of the Shire. . ]] The King-in-Exile answers why he is there and is still confident that his father is still alive. Gandalf questions the ring Thrór wore and what became of it. Thorin answers that his grandfather gave it to his father before the battle of Moria, making Gandalf suspicious. Since Gandalf was last seen with Thráin, Thorin asks what he asked. Thráin was then derived by Gandalf to rally the troops and reclaim Erebor. Thorin realized it was no chance meeting, and Gandalf admits it. He came across people who mistook him for a vagabond a price. Their problem is that someone placed a bounty on Thorin's head, to his scarce. Gandalf says it's time for Thorin to take back his homeland and agrees to help take the Arkenstone. Thorin asks how they'll do it and Gandalf answers that they'll need a burglar. Thirteen was not a lucky number; Gandalf knew of Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, would willingly go along. Gandalf knew that his pride and quick temper would ruin t quest's reason to destroy Smaug. Knowing of Bilbo's low temper, He would be a calming influence. Thorin thought he was too soft to join because of the little use and because his mother died too early. But reluctantly let the Hobbit come along instead of preparing for war (Unfinished Tales). The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Meeting Bilbo After getting lost in the Shire twice, Thorin spotted a green door with a dwarf rune drawn on it. The dwarf king arrived at the house he was looking for and knocked on the door just as the dwarves inside were finishing a song. The dwarf king met Bilbo for the first time, inquiring the hobbit's previous skills with a weapon, but found that the hobbit had never been in mortal combat. In response, Thorin commented that Bilbo was more of a grocer than a burglar. Over dinner, Thorin revealed to his friends that all seven envoys from other dwarf kingdoms had come. However, when Dwalin asked if Dáin was with them or not, Thorin admitted that they were on their own with their quest. Gandalf then revealed the key and the map and gave it to Thorin, who held onto it closely. The dwarves then revealed their true reasons for seeing Bilbo that night, that they needed him to be a burglar. However, Bilbo refused to sign the contract twice. During the first time when Bilbo read it, Thorin swore to Gandalf he would not ensure Bilbo's safety or be responsible for his fate, an oath Thorin would later break. After Bilbo refused to sign the contract, Thorin and Balin discussed the quest and the latter of the two expressed his doubts of reclaiming Erebor. Thorin, however, and revealed he was willing to take twelve other dwarves over an army of the Iron Hills. Balin once again tried to persuade Thorin that they had prospered in the Blue Mountains and for years have lived in peace. The dwarf king persisted that now a map and key were given to him, and that he must reclaim the halls of their people and only asked for those with courage and a willing heart. His old friend, realizing that Thorin would not give up, promised that the entire company would fulfill the quest and reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. The next morning, Thorin and the rest of the company were already out of Bag End, but they returned Bilbo's hobbit hole to the way they found it. Thorin, left the contract with Bilbo in case he changed his mind. Though not explicitly said, the dwarf king doubted that Bilbo would show up. However, he was shocked to find that the Hobbit had come, with the signed contract in hand. Seeing everything in order, Balin inducted Bilbo as an official member of Thorin's company, much to their leader's chagrin. Thorin reluctantly accepted Bilbo and ordered him to be given a pony. One minute with their new companion, Bilbo yelled for the others to stop as he looked for his handkerchief. After Bofur gave the Hobbit a rag, Thorin ordered for them to move on An Unexpected Journey Ghost of the Past The next night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo of a bloody Orc raid. After the hobbit said, "Orcs", he shot awake. This triggers the memory of what Orcs did to his grandfather and brother. Balin told the history and says all the faith in Thorin he will hold until the end of time and saw Thorin as a worthy king. Shortly after Balin finished his story, Bilbo asked the further fate of Azog the Defiler. Before Balin answers, Thorin sneers the Pale Orc died of his wounds a long time ago. The Problem with Trolls Sometime later that day, Thorin told the company they were going to make camp at an abandoned farming area. However, Gandalf suggested they moved on to go get rest and advice form Lord Elrond in Rivendell. However, Thorin refuses to treat with an elf. Gandalf has put up enough with Thorin's stubbornness and later leaves them, much to Thorin's annoyance. Fíli and Kíli retrieve Thorin and the others who go to save Bilbo from the trolls. During the battle, Thorin leads the company to save their companion. However, during the fight, Bilbo is captured by the trolls, who threaten to rip the hobbit apart. Thorin reluctantly stands down. All of them are captured, put into sacks, and offered up as food to the three trolls. Unaware of Bilbo's plans, the hobbit starts to pull off on how to cook the dwarves. Thorin realizes Bilbo's idea to distract them and kicks Kíli and the others to shut up and fallows Bilbo's lead. Then, Gandalf comes out of his hiding spot and cracks the rocks that are blocking the sun, turning the trolls to stone. Troll Treasure Hoard and Escape The others are finally freed from their sacks. Thorin asks Gandalf where he went and what brought him back: to look ahead, and to look behind. Gandalf says on the bright side that everyone is in one piece. No thanks to Bilbo, but Gandalf tells Thorin to at least give the hobbit credit. Then a conversation on how the trolls got their sparks suspicion. Thorin asks how the mountain trolls even moved in daylight. The group soon discovers a hoard along with stolen Elven weapons. Thorin gives Gandalf Glamdring while Thorin claimed Orcrist. Realizing its origins, he starts to put it back, until Gandalf tells him that he could not wish for a finer blade. Radagast the Brown catches up with Thorin and his company looking for Gandalf. The group is later attacked by gigantic Wargs the size of ponies, only blood-thirsty. Thorin announces there is an orc pack on their trail. Radagast draws them off while the Company reaches safely to a hidden passageway. Rivendell Thorin was upset when he finds out that Gandalf tricked them all into going to Rivendell. He points out that the Elves will try to stop their quest, which Gandalf agrees that they should leave the talking to him. Not trustworthy of elves, Thorin tells Dwalin to stay sharp. Elrond is introduced to Thorin Oakenshield, who says that he looks just like his grandfather, but Thorin says that his grandfather made no mention of him. After a long dispute, the Company stays for dinner. Elrond examines Thorin's sword and confirms it to be Orcrist and Gandalf Glamdring. He asks how they come by it, but both refuse to answer the question. Then, the dwarves start to misbehave, and Bofur sings a song to make the mood of the music better. Thorin attended the meeting held in Rivendell library with Elrond, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf. He refuses to let Elrond read the map he was given. Gandalf urged him to give Elrond the map. Thorin reluctantly agrees. Realizing the moon runes hidden, fate is with Thorin Oakenshield as the same moon they were written in is the night. The map reveals: "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole." Thorin and the others must reach the Mountain before the event can ever happen. Elrond, suspicious, concludes they will enter Erebor, which is not deemed wise by the White Council. The next night, Thorin, along with Bilbo Baggins, eavesdrop on Gandalf's and Elrond's conversation. The conversation goes on between Gandalf and Elrond, unaware that he is listening. They talk about how this quest is a terrible idea, and that Thorin might fall to the same sickness his grandfather and father succumbed to. During the White Council, Gandalf has sent off Thorin and his members as they step into the wild. He tells Balin to lead on the Company and for Bilbo to catch up. Misty Mountains The dwarves leave Rivendell, and for days, travel into the misty mountains. One night, a rainstorm occurs. The cause of the storm is Stone-giants, what were thought to be legend. One of the mountains clash together, which causes half of the company to be separated. Thorin is relieved to find them alive. However, Bilbo had fallen off the ledge and holding onto the cliff. Thorin saves Bilbo from falling off while the other dwarves fail to help him up. Even though Bilbo is safe, Thorin starts to fall until rescued by Dwalin. Furious at Bilbo, Thorin scolds the Hobbit for being lost ever since he'd left home. The Company seeks refuge in a cave, and they will leave at first light. In the middle of the night, he overhears Bilbo and Bofur talking as Bilbo tried to sneak earlier and leave them. Thorin announces the company to wake up, only for the cracks in the floor opens, and they all fall into the abyss into Goblin-town. Goblin Town Thorin is captured along with the rest of the company members while Bilbo slipped out easily and fallen into Gollum's cave. They are all brought before the Goblin King. After the threats he makes to Ori, Thorin finally reveals himself, only for the Goblin King to mock him. Great-Goblin also reveals that Azog the Defiler still lives, to Thorin's horror. He says that Azog died of his wounds a long time ago, but he is wrong as Azog still lives. The goblins then prepare to torture Thorin and his friends. After Orcrist was discovered, the Great Goblin ordered Thorin's execution before Gandalf saved them all. Thorin fights bravely in the caves and managed to knock the Great Goblin from the bridges. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire The company manages to escape, with Bilbo fallowing them while invisible. Most of the company by now realize that Bilbo is not among them anymore. Thorin doubts that Bilbo has left them and will never come back. Then, Bilbo mysteriously appears, which Thorin asks why he came back. Even for one the great Thorin Oakenshield is silenced from Bilbo's words. The heart-touching moment is interrupted when a howl is split into the air, which Thorin and Gandalf lead the dwarves and Bilbo to the safety in the trees. To Thorin's horror, he finds Azog still alive. After much horror happening, Thorin tries to battle Azog again, only getting severely injured. The Pale Orc orders one of his minions to kill Thorin until Bilbo Baggins saves Thorin and willing to protect his body. This is the last thing Thorin sees and then he passes out. Carrock Thorin is awoken by Gandalf after the eagles helped them escape. At first, Thorin berates Bilbo for putting himself in danger. After yelling at him, Thorin hugs the hobbit for the first time, showing that he accepts Bilbo for his courage and bravery. The company looks onto the Lonely Mountain, as Thorin believes that they're almost home and that the thrush is a sign of a good omen. The Desolation of Smaug Beorn After the company successfully left the Carrock, Thorin continued to lead his friends and companions while they all evaded Azog's hunting party. As an emergency, Thorin sends Bilbo to get track of their enemies. When the hobbit returned, Thorin immediately asked him if the packs under Azog's command are getting closer. Bilbo revealed they were approximately a couple of leagues away and reveals he saw a figure in the shape of a bear. Gandalf revealed that he knew a house they could take refuge in. Before they could take action Thorin asked Gandalf if this person will be a friend or foe to them. However, Gandalf is uncertain and reveals that this person will either help them or kill them all. Thorin questions what choice they have, but a roar breaks into the air. With no other option, they decide to travel to Beorn's house. The company was later chased by Evil forces before they safely made it in to Beorn's house and attempted to get some sleep. Mirkwood Gandalf leaves the Company, and Thorin and his friends are now alone in Mirkwood Forest. The Company comes across an Enchanted River. Thorin sends the lightest on their feet to go across the river. Bilbo managed to make it to the other side but is too late to warn them to stay where they are. No use as they are all starting to cross anyways. Thorin manages to reach Bilbo while the others are lagging. Across the river, Thorin and Bilbo spot a stag. While Bilbo admires it, Thorin starts to fire at the creature, but misses it. Bilbo says its bad luck to do that, which Thorin says that they make their own luck. For days, Thorin and Company must carry Bombur until he awakes. The forest gets the best of Thorin, as he is clearly driven insane and leads the Company off the path, despite not hearing Bilbo's warnings. They eventually are lost and start to also lose their minds. Thorin hears whispers in the trees, whispers Bilbo heard before. He quiets the Company, finally snapping out of his craziness. Then, Thorin and his company mysteriously disappear. When Thorin wakes up, he and the others realize they've been captured by Giant spiders that intend on eating them. Then, a mysterious force cuts his cocoon down and they fight back. Thorin leads the Company into the clearing, only to be saved and captured by the Elves of Mirkwood. Even his own sword Orcrist is taken from him. Legolas Greenleaf asks why he has the great sword, and Thorin answers that it was given to him, but the Elven prince does not believe him and has become a prisoner of Thranduil. Before being taken, Bofur points out Bilbo's disappearance. Thorin looks around and Bilbo is nowhere to be found. Imprisonment Thorin is brought before the Elvenking, Thranduil. The King of Mirkwood ensures that he will let Thorin and his friends go if he gives him his white jewels. The dwarf king refuses Thranduil's help since he already betrayed them, and still does not trust him. He tells him to die a death of flames. In retaliation Thranduil does not let them leave and has Thorin locked in the dungeons with the rest. Thorin has his reasons on why he did not make the deal: because there is another hope for them. Escape After all, Bilbo comes to the dwarves' rescue again, and frees the other dwarves from their cells. Most of them are reluctant to fallow Bilbo's advice to get in the barrels, but it's the only way out. Thorin orders them to do as Bilbo says before they are let out of Mirkwood. An ambush is led by Bolg, but Thorin manages to escape with his life. Lake-town The members meet Bard the Bowman, who threatens them with arrows. Balin tries to reason with him to smuggle them in the city. Thorin urges Balin to offer him more, which this gets Bard attention. Realizing they're ten short, Thorin suspects his cousin, Glóin still has money and orders to give them what he has. Glóin starts making up with excuses, but things go silent when Thorin looks at the Lonely Mountain for the first time in 177 years. Bard successfully smuggles them into a city. Before they leave, Bard does not let them leave until nightfall. Being stubborn he is, Thorin leads the dwarves and Bilbo out of the house. They try to steal weapons from the armory but are caught by the Master of Lake-town's men. Thorin reveals himself to the people of Lake-town and promises to give them enough gold to rebuild Esgoroth tenfold. However, Alfrid Lickspittle begins to doubt that Thorin will be held to his word but Bilbo defends his friend and companion in front of the crowd, which further makes the crowd support the reclamation of Erebor and Thorin's gratitude is aimed towards Bilbo. Despite Bard's protests, the Master still welcomes them to Lake-town. Before Kíli joins his family on the boat, who was injured earlier by a poisoned arrow, Thorin does not allow him to leave Lake-town until he is healed. Óin and Fíli stay behind, and Thorin leaves Bofur behind as he missed the boat home. The Light of Durin The Company eventually reach the ruins of Dale. Seeing Bilbo, a little troubled, he tells him to relax as they have tools, food and have time on their side still. Thorin overlooks Dale and breaks the Company's moment by urging them to continue. Bilbo points out that Gandalf is not with them, and that they were to wait for him at the overlook. Thorin says that Gandalf can't do anything more, and that they are on their own. Thorin sends most of his company members to find where the secret door may be hidden. Thanks to Bilbo, Thorin and his company manage to find it. To no use, Thorin gives up hope, and drops the key and gives the map to Bilbo. They start to walk away until they hear Bilbo's call for the last light of Durin was the moon. Before the keys fall, Thorin catches it with his foot and opens the door to Erebor, finally coming home. Inside the Lonely Mountain Grown to care about Bilbo, Thorin goes into Erebor alone to save his comrade. Eventually, he finds Bilbo, but demands the Arkenstone's whereabouts. Bilbo does not answer and threatens his friend at sword-point until Smaug comes into play. Thorin is about to fight the dragon himself before the dwarves rush into Thorin's and Bilbo's aid. Chase through Erebor Deciding it's time that the dragon's fire no more, Thorin comes up with a plan to kill Smaug, but needs the company's help. He splits the Company into groups. He is accompanied by Balin and Bilbo, intending on leading his friends to the forges. Smaug tries to attack the trio but are saved by a second group consisting of Ori, Dori and Bombur. for Thorin and his group to continue. Thorin tells Bilbo and Balin to go on without him. Smaug is about to heat up Thorin as he fell in the pit earlier but is saved by Dwalin and Nori. He eventually reunites with the others. To get the furnaces lit up, Thorin riles up Smaug, which causes the dragon to fire at the dwarves and tricked into lighting the forges. He sends Bilbo to pull the lever on his mark, Balin and a few dwarves to mix a flash flame, and Bombur to get the billows working. Thorin plans to drown the dragon and lead Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings. Eventually, Thorin comes to take back what Smaug stole, and Smaug claims to be the true king under the Mountain. Enraged, Thorin says he's taking back the kingdom and that they will have their revenge. His plans backfire when Smaug wakes up and realizes that he intends on destroying Lake-town with Bilbo watching in horror at what they unleashed (The Desolation of Smaug). The Battle of the Five Armies The Destruction of Lake-Town Unlike his comrades, Thorin does not watch Smaug's destruction of Lake-town and all the citizens with it. His focus on the other prize: the gold hoard in Erebor. Thorin succumbs to dragon-sickness that had been done to his grandfather many years ago. Bilbo notices Thorin is changing, and worriedly glances at the burning town, Lake-town. After the dragon is proclaimed dead, Thorin travels back to the Lonely Mountain, intent on reclaiming it once again Return of his Nephews His nephews, Óin, and Bofur return and notice the gold starts to consume him, much to his friends' horror. The hunt for the Arkenstone drives Thorin madder, and no one rests until it is found. What he does not know is that his friend Bilbo has it in his possession. He starts to berate and shout at his cousins Balin and Dwalin, with Bilbo watching the entire thing. Thorin threatens that if anyone should find it, and withhold the stone from him, he will claim vengeance. Bilbo's acorn One evening, Thorin noticed Bilbo alone in the hallway with something in his hand and grows suspicious. First, he is vicious with his hobbit, and then grows calm to see a small acorn in Bilbo's hand and smiles widely to Bilbo. Bilbo almost broke Thorin out of his sickness and into the light, until Dwalin reports to Thorin survivors of Lake-town are streaming into Dale. He orders the gates barricaded so no one enters, and no one leaves, leaving Thorin, the Dwarves and Bilbo trapped in the Mountain Defending Erebor By the morning, Thorin realized the Elves armed for war. Bard went to meet with Thorin to avoid war. He tries to treat with the king under the Mountain, but the dwarf does not give in. Thorin declares war on the Men of Lake-town and the Elves of Mirkwood. He secretly sends a raven for Dáin Ironfoot for back up. Next Bilbo tries to reason with Thorin not to go to war. He refuses to listen to Bilbo and warns him not to get involved with the conflict. Even when Mr. Baggins points out they're outnumbered, but Thorin says they won't be for much longer. He tells an oblivious Bilbo that he should never underestimate dwarves. No one will take Erebor from him again, and orders for the bridge to be destroyed. Coat of Mithril Thorin's company prepares for Battle. Thorin gifted Bilbo with a mithril vest, which Bilbo's nephew Frodo Baggins would possess from Bilbo in The Fellowship of the Ring. Bilbo tries to convince Thorin he is no warrior, and only a hobbit. The king refuses, as Thorin treasures Bilbo's friendship, and literally pulls him aside. Thorin is blinded and trusts only Bilbo, confiding in him that he knows one of the dwarves hide the stone in his possession. Bilbo tries to not have him believe the dwarves would betray him, but Thorin says that he will not part with a single coin. Bilbo's "betrayal" Before the War the next morning, Thorin shots an arrow from his bow and threatening to kill Bard and Thranduil if they come any closer. The two use the Arkenstone as a leverage for exchange for their share of the treasure. Thorin is very surprised and furious by this. He's even more furious and heartbroken that Bilbo went behind his back and gave them the Arkenstone. Thorin almost killed Bilbo, by grabbing him and hanging him on the gate's wall until Gandalf intervenes and saves Bilbo's life. The Battle of the Five Armies Overcoming the Sickness Before the dwarves can engage in battle, Thorin orders them to stand down. No matter what they say. Thorin later sits alone on his throne and is confronted by Dwalin. Thorin refuses to listen and orders his friend to get out before he kills him. Thorin overcomes his dragon-sickness by Gandalf's Balin's , Bard's and Bilbo's words, as well as himself. Thorin restores to his original personality, quickly discarding his grandfather's crown and armor. Ravenhill: The Last stand Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli run on battle rams and Thorin finds that the Orcs are gone. He does not believe Azog's fled, and unintentionally sends his nephews to their deaths to scout the levels and to report back if they see anything, not engage. While Fíli and Kíli complete this Thorin and Dwalin fight off thousands of Orc missionaries. While they wait for Azog to show himself, Bilbo comes back. Thorin is happy to see Bilbo, but their happy reunion is brief after Thorin hears his friend out and that Azog has a sneak attack form the North. Thorin orders for Dwalin to find Fíli and Kíli while he leads Bilbo to safety, then they see Azog had captured Fíli and impales him, enraging Thorin and getting Kíli in a berserk rage. Thorin then plans to avenge Fíli's death. A couple of Orcs had started to ambush Thorin, until Legolas intervenes and finally gets Orcrist back from the Elf. Thorin faces Azog alone, and his first strategy is to let Azog dump into the ice water. Azog, still alive, uses his sword to stab through Thorin's foot. The hero and the enemy take one last fight. Thorin is pinned down by Azog and is about to kill Thorin. Knowing he is unable to be strong against Azog, Thorin sacrifices his life to kill his foe, ending the life of the ruthless Orc once and for all. Death After killing Azog the Defiler, Thorin is mortally wounded and falls to the ground. A helpless Bilbo tries to heal Thorin's wound, but the dwarf king just wants to apologize for his words and deeds back at the Gate. Acknowledging Bilbo as one of the truest friends he ever knew, Thorin realizes he was too blinded to notice Bilbo's friendship and leading him into such peril In his dying breath, Thorin says to Bilbo to go back to his books, plant the trees, return home, and wishes more people could value home above hoarded gold for it to be a merrier place Legacy Many dwarves attended Thorin's, Fíli's and Kili's funeral. Among them were also the remaining members of Thorin's company, the wizards Gandalf and Radagast the Brown, Beorn, including Dain Ironfoot and the other dwarves of the mountain. Bilbo also later writes Thorin into his book, the Red Book. Thorin's actions in the past led to many events unfolding to the War of the Ring. Bilbo would later give his mithril Shirt Thorin gave him to Frodo during his quest on the Fellowship of the Ring. Thorin was later mentioned by Gandalf and Gimli, saying that the mithril shirt Thorin gave Bilbo was priceless, even more than the Shire. References Category: Biography pages Category: Thorin Oakenshield